


The Siren

by luvkaykay41



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Scary, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkaykay41/pseuds/luvkaykay41
Summary: A low rumble sounds, intermittent, and slow. Footsteps.“Kayla?” Hunter is whispering now. I cringe at the sound of my own name. I pull myself together long enough to speak.“We need to move,” my voice is low and ragged, I’m panting. I grab the collar of Hunters jacket, she yelps as I tug her toward me. We are running now, down endless hallways, taking sharp turns, my still wet converse squeak underneath my feet. I grit my teeth and will silence upon them, my grip upon Hunter’s shirt does not ease as I take another sharp turn.
Kudos: 1





	The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a dream I had. I do not own the rights to the siren head. I don't usually post original content here, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

The rain is pouring down onto the pitch-black pavement, it’s late. The soft glow of the street light spills into the foggy windows of the white Chevy Impala we are all packed into for a midnight trip to Wal-mart. 

With chattering teeth, Madelyn turns the defrost on. Her fingers press the button hard, almost in frustration. 

“It’s May, it shouldn’t be this cold!” Madelyn’s hand returns to Hunter’s, where it belongs. 

“You live in Wyoming Madelyn. Don’t you know the weather is always on shuffle?” I call from the back seat, pulling my hoodie strings nervously, twirling the fabric between my fingers.

Madelyn huffs a laugh out followed by a small “true,” I smile back in response, only barely looking up from my phone. The reflection in my glasses makes everything blurry, my dirty lenses don’t help either. Frustrated, I toss my phone next to me as I try to wipe my lenses with my sleeve. The rain gets harder, I feel my back press deeper into the seat as Hunter presses the brakes. I slip my glasses back on and retrieve my phone to fiddle with the pop socket. The visibility gets a little better as we reach a red light, the sensor immediately turns the light to green as we reach it. The rest of the car ride is quiet, Hunter is focused on driving, neither Madelyn or I want to disturb her.

The parking lot is eerily empty when we arrive, a total of six cars sit directly in front of the entrance. I immediately take my seatbelt off and step out into the rain. Hunter and Madelyn, however, are less eager. I breathe deeply, the smell of wet pavement and dirt fill my nose as Hunter and Madelyn leave the car. I begin to walk into the entrance I stop suddenly, no longer feeling my two friends behind me. I turn around to see the two sharing a kiss. “Come on love birds! These cookies aren’t gonna buy themselves!” I yell motioning toward the glowing entrance. Hunter flips me off as she leans in for another. I roll my eyes and continue walking, air hisses as the automatic door slides open, I step into the entrance, Hunter and Madelyn are not far behind me holding hands 

“Hello,” an elderly voice almost whispers from next to me. It is a small woman. ‘Strange for greeters to be on the job so late,’ I think to myself. Her grin is yellowed and aged, I shiver, her presence makes me uncomfortable. I shake the feeling away and attempt to reciprocate.

“Oh hi,” I say pulling a cart out. The sound of giggling fills my ears as Hunter and Madelyn enter the doorway.

“Who are you talking to?” Hunter asks as she enters. I look back up, the woman is gone, I shake my head. 

“No one I guess,” I say, swallowing thickly, clearly unnerved. Madelyn gives me a look, I shrug it off. Hunter takes over pushing the cart. We walk through the second set of doors and stop. The store is empty. Nothing but white walls and what seems like endless doorways. All of us turn around in step. The doors behind us have vanished. 

‘Trapped.’ 

Hunter grabs onto my sleeve. I back against the wall that was once a door. A low rumble sounds, intermittent, and slow. Footsteps. “Kayla?” Hunter is whispering now. I cringe at the sound of my own name. I pull myself together long enough to speak. 

“We need to move,” my voice is low and ragged, I’m panting. I grab the collar of Hunters jacket, she yelps as I tug her toward me. We are running now, down endless hallways, taking sharp turns, my still wet converse squeak underneath my feet. I grit my teeth and will silence upon them, my grip upon Hunter’s shirt does not ease as I take another sharp turn.

The footsteps rumble through the building and the floor shakes. We press ourselves against a wall.

“Kayla what the fuck,” Hunter finally whispers breathlessly. That’s when we hear it. We all crumple to the ground in pain as the piercing sound of the siren rings through the hallways. We can’t hear the sound of Madelyn screaming over the low drone. The walls still shake even after the cry ends. Madelyn doesn’t know she’s screaming until Hunter pushes her hands against her lover’s mouth, my head snaps to the left as the footsteps draw closer. 

“Run!” my voice is raspy and desperate. my ears are still ringing as we run again. My vision blurs when the siren cries out again. We all fall to the ground, that’s when we see it… it pushes itself through the doorway, a higher-pitched drone is now coming from its speakers. It stops as it begins to look for us, stepping even slower than before. The silence is suddenly terrifying. We all look up to see it standing before us. We are on our knees and covering our ears. It moves slow and mechanical, it’s three-fingered hand reaches down to grab us. It’s enormous, the size of a skyscraper. Long limbs and the head of a… of a siren. It grows silent as I tell my friends to run. 

My brain moves faster than my body, I trip against myself not noticing any movement from my friends. Almost as if they were waiting for me to go first, this didn’t make any sense, did they get captured? I don’t have time to think, I begin to run. The soft tapping of our shoes fills my ears but I see nothing. Only the sound of heavy breathing and running feet keep me from looking back. I sprint with all my might as an automatic door manifests in front of me, the sensor hesitates before opening. I stop in my tracks so as to not run into it. I’m panting, I finally turn around to make sure my friends are still behind me. I freeze, and like a trainwreck, I can’t look away. 

I’m stuck looking at the malformed versions of what were once my friends. “Wake up,” the two of them speak in unison, their voices piercing loud and distorted. Their clothes match the ones they were just wearing. They’re covered in brown oil and blood. Nails are hammered into their joints, my heart drops to my feet. They’re staring at me…not with eyes but with, the heads of sirens. 


End file.
